Metamorphosis
by smounged1989
Summary: The AllSpark lives on in the body of a young human granting him remarkable power. But holding on to his humanity is harder then it would seem, even harder when he is forced to use his abilities to please another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is a special prize fic for**__** Kiruya who was the 100th person to review one of my stories. I was going to make this a one shot but the plot ended up only working for a multi chapter story. **_

_**Anyway I hope that you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers or anything that is involved with them. I am just playing with them and I promise to give them back once I am done.  
**_

* * *

Clenching his teeth, Sam tried to not yell as a large finger poked and prodded at his chest. His bare back was cold against the metal surface he was laying on, but his exposed chest felt like it was on fire. His whole body tensed as a sharp wave of pain exploded from his chest running through his whole body. The finger pulled back slightly until Sam was able to relax a little. He let out a shaking breath and could feel his eyes watering from a mixture of pain, anger and sadness. He sighed a little as the large finger began to rub gently over his chest and abdomen; it eased the pain a little.

"You can not keep doing this Sam." The stern but gentle voice of Ratchet said from above him.

Sam sighed this time in frustration. "I know, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Stop using these abilities." Ratchet said firmly. "The more you use them the faster you're body changes."

Sam moaned as he pushed himself up from the large berth. He sat at its edge, his feet hanging over the side and he looked down at the floor that was a good way down.

"When it's over... will the pain stop?" He asked.

"I believe so." Ratchet told him. "The pain is caused from the energy that is changing your body, once there is nothing left for it to change the pain should stop."

Pushing himself to his feet Sam grabbed his shirt form off the berth and held it in his hands. "Well... that's something to look forward to I guess."

The sound of grinding gears filed the med bay and Sam flinched a little. "Do you not care anymore if you are human or not?" Ratchet asked. "When this started it was all you were concerned with. You swore that you wouldn't let this get out of control so that you could keep your body for as long as possible."

He felt a few tears run down the side of his face, these from shame. "I know Ratchet..." He chocked out. "But..." He trailed off.

There was silence in the med bay for a few moments until the sound of Sam's phone ringing filled the air. He ignored it for a few moments but when it kept going he sighed and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hi Mikaela..."

Ratchet's gears ground together again but he didn't say anything. Sam kept the phone to his ear for a few seconds before sighing.

"Sure 'Kaela... I can be there in about an hour..." He trail off listening to what the girl was saying on the other line. "But I... you know what happens when I..."

He was interrupted again. This time Ratchet could hear the loud yelling of the girl even though his audio receptors were on a normal setting. Sam sighed heavily and rubbed at his chest wincing a little.

"Alright Mikaela... I'll be there in a second..." He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

Slowly he began to pull his shirt back on over his chest covering up the plate of shining silver metal and pulsing blue light that had taken root there.

"And that is your problem Samuel..." Ratchet said gesturing with his hand. "You are destroying your human body faster than what was needed just to please 'her.'"

Sam didn't say anything, he just finished pulling his shirt on and looked sadly up at Ratchet.

"I am not the only one who sees it this way." Ratchet said. "Everyone does and they all are tired of seeing you put yourself through all this for her. Optimus more than anyone."

"I'm sorry Ratchet..." Sam said. "But... I can't keep her any other way..."

Sam lowered his head and sucked in a breath. Ratchet felt the air in the room get a little warmer, mainly the air around Sam. A ripple expanded outward from his body and in a small flash followed by a loud crack of power Sam vanished from the top of the berth. A small dent stood in the spot that he had been a moment ago. Ratchet sighed and placed his hand over his face.

"What are we going to do with you boy?" Ratchet asked himself.

"Ratchet?" A heavy voice called from behind him.

The medic turned around and saw Optimus Prime standing in the doorway. He had a sad look on his face plates and his shoulders where slumped just a little.

"Sir..." Ratchet answered knowing why the Prime was there.

"Sam was just here wasn't he?" Optimus asked.

His question was answered by a sharp nod from Ratchet.

"This can not go on." He said.

"I agree Optimus." Ratchet said. "With every use of the AllSparks power his body changes more and more. Almost all of his chest has been transformed which shouldn't have happened for five or even ten years."

"At this rate he won't be able to be among the humans any more." Optimus said.

"It's that females fault!" Ratchet said firmly. "He does all this so that she won't leave him, we can not let him exile himself from humanity just to make her happy."

"I know Ratchet." Optimus said sadly. "Perhaps we can show him that she is simply using him..."

"I don't know how you plan on doing that sir..." Ratchet said.

"Easily..." Optimus said. "Bumblebee has been keeping a close optic on her when Sam is not around... He has found something that we can use to help 'open his eyes' as the saying goes."

"Sir... that is not like you." Ratchet said. "Spying on an ally..."

"I do what is needed to keep my friends and loved ones safe." Optimus said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms. "And which category does Samuel belong in?" he asked. "Friend or loved one?"

Optimus didn't answer he just turned and walked out of the med bay letting the doors close behind him. Ratchet chuckled and started cleaning up the berth and arranging his tools.

"I guess that answers that question." Ratchet said to himself.

Sam sighed and sank into the warm leather; a small smile came over his face as he was able to relax. It had been a long time since he had been able to go anywhere with Bumblebee. All his time had been taken up with either Mikaela, school or learning how to control the constantly evolving abilities that came from the AllSpark's power that was in him. On a bad day he would wish that he had never shoved the stupid cube into Megatron's spark, that he had just handed it over to him and said; 'Here you go, now please don't kill me.' But he hadn't, and he knew that he had made the right choice, even if it was making his life a living hell.

Then there was Mikaela, his amazingly sexy no nonsense girlfriend. Or at least his girlfriend when he did what she wanted him to do. If he ever refused to do something for her then she would threaten to leave him faster then you could blink. At first it hadn't been so bad, picking her up when she needed it. Helping her with what ever work that she needed done. But when he started to get the powers from the AllSpark things had gotten a lot worse. Her favorite thing to make him do was take her where ever she wanted to go... in the world. The demand started when the AllSpark gave him the ability to transport anywhere he wanted in the blink of an eye. All the Autobots said that he was opening space bridges which was something that only the original Prime's could do.

He didn't care what it was called or who was able to do it or not. All he cared about was how much worse things had gotten after learning how to do it. Unlike the other abilities that he had at the moment the space bridging was the one that took up a lot of energy and was the main one that was forcing his body to change faster. Every ability that he used made his body change a little more, but this one kicked the change into over drive. Ratchet and Optimus said that his body was changing so that the power would be better contained and protected. He understood that logic, he just wished that it didn't have to hurt so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Bumblebee's voice cut into his thoughts.

Sam smiled, which was rare for him these days. "Nothing Bee, just thinking about stuff."

A lie, he knew it and he knew that Bee knew it. Normally he never lied to any of the Autobots but he didn't want this good moment to be ruined by talking about what he was actually thinking about.

"Where are we going anyway Bee?" Sam asked. "You said that there was something I needed to see..."

"It's not much farther Sam.", came the reply.

Sam smiled and ran his hand over the steering wheel. As long as he was going with Bumblebee he didn't care ware they were. A loud honk from a semi caught Sam's attention and he looked out his window and laughed as he saw the bright flaming alt form of Optimus Prime. Sam waved at the large truck and was answered with another honk.

"What is Optimus doing here?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

"He must just be out on patrol..." Bumblebee said.

If Sam had been paying attention he would have noticed that Bumblebee's voice was tighter then normal. But he was enjoying the presence of the Prime too much to notice. While being with Bumblebee always made him happy, he was overjoyed whenever he was near Optimus. He felt a connection with him that wasn't there with anyone else. He turned back to face the front when he noticed that Bumblebee was slowing down. He raised his eye brow when he saw the bleachers of the football field at his school. They pulled in and parked behind one of the bleachers and nothing else happened.

"Bee what is going on?" He asked. "Why are we here?"

"Sam..." The heavy voice of Optimus drifted from Bumblebee's speaker. "There is something that you need to see, I am sorry to have to do this to you. But it is for your own good..."

Sam was confused and when the door opened, he slowly got out wondering just what was going on.

"Optimus... Bee?" He asked looking between the two of them.

Neither one said anything and in the silence he started to hear something. It was a little faint but he could hear it. It sounded like... laughing... laughing that he knew.

"Mikaela?" He asked himself.

He turned and started walking to the other side of the bleachers where the laughing was coming from. He was going to call out to her, until he heard a voice start to talk.

"What about the nerd?" It asked.

Sam knew that voice... 'Trent?' He thought. 'What is he doing here with Mikaela?'

As he got closer he heard Mikaela answer.

"Don't worry about Sam. He is so dense it's not even funny, besides he is too in love with me to break up with me even if he did find out."

Sam's eyes went wide as he listened to what was being said.

"I don't understand, if you don't like him then why are you with him?" Trent asked.

"I am not with him!" She said firmly. "I am just using him to get what I want... When I am bored then I will tell him that it isn't working out and that I hope we can still be friends..."

"Which is a lie... right?" Trent asked. "I can't have a girlfriend who is friends with someone like that."

"Of course it's a lie Trent." Mikaela said. "Once I am done with him then I will make sure to change my number and I'll go back to ignoring him like before. He'll catch on sooner or later."

Sam clenched his fists tightly at what was being said.

'She is using me!' He thought angrily. 'After all that I have been doing for her...'

Sam snapped his head up and gritted his teeth in anger. He could feel hot tears welling in his eyes and soon they fell down his face. Turning from the bleachers he made his way back to Bumblebee and Optimus who hadn't moved an inch. Looking between the two of them for a moment, he moved to Optimus's passenger side door. It opened without him needing to reach for it and he climbed inside. It shut with a loud snap and Sam fell into the large leather seat. Optimus started to back out of the parking lot and just before he drove off down the road Sam looked out the window and saw the shocked look on Mikaela's face as she walked around the bleachers with Trent's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**_Well there it is, the first chapter to this story. I liked how it turned out but I am much more interested in what you all think._**

**_So leave me a review and let me know.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people! My god I can not believe how amazing everyone is! Almost 30 reviews and more then a dozen faves and alerts and it was only the first chapter! I think I might cry... *sniffles* I thank each and every one of you who reviewed or subscribed or faved this story. It has really made me happy. **_

**_Now then I know that you are all wanting to get to the chapter so I will shut up now and let you read.  
_**

* * *

The sun felt hot on the back of his neck adding to his discomfort. Even though he could stop and go inside where there was air conditioning he decided not to. He needed to keep working to distract himself from how horrible he felt.

'Come on its not that hard!' Sam thought to himself. 'I've done it before nothing has changed...'

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself Sam closed his eyes and reached deep inside looking for the shining white light that was the AllSpark. When he felt like he had a good grip on the power he began to try and draw it out to the surface. A warm tingle ran over his right arm. He opened his eyes and saw small jolts of blue power dancing over his out stretched arm and hand. Making sure to keep his breathing even like he was told he focused on pushing the power he had just gathered to a single point in his hand.

Small bolts of power started forking from his hand as he concentrated harder on it. He locked his eyes on the large target that was standing at least fifty feet away. When he felt like he had let the power build long enough he took a deep breath and let the power shoot forward aiming for the target. A large bright blue bolt of electricity shot from his hand and a grin came to Sam's face. His small moment of happiness didn't last as the bolt only traveled a small distance from him before evaporating into thin air.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled.

His voice echoed around the large shooting range drawing the attention of the few soldiers and Autobots that where there also practicing. Letting out a frustrated growl he sat on the hard hot ground and clutched his head between his hands. Breathing hard he tried to fight back the hot tears that where trying to fall from his eyes. He wasn't able to hold them all back and he felt a few drip from the end of his nose.

"You ok there kid?"

Sam snapped his head up and found Will standing in front of him a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine..." He choked out.

"You don't look fine..." Will said. "And from what I just saw... and heard..."

"I'M FINE!" Sam snapped.

Will's face didn't change at the teens raised voice, he simply nodded his head and sat down across from the boy and waited. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Sam took a deep breath.

"I don't get it..." He said. "It has been almost two weeks since it happened..." Sam didn't need to say what 'it' was; he doubted that there was anyone on the base who didn't know about what happened with Mikaela. "I should be over it. I mean sure it was a harsh thing to see her with Trent, but it wasn't like I didn't know that she was just using me... I just... just..." He sighed in frustration and covered his face.

"Sam..." Will said. "I am not going to pretend that I am an expert on things like this. I mean I had only ever been with maybe two other people before I met Sarah. But I do know this... the first time you get your heartbroken is always the worst and it takes a while to get over it no matter what."

Sam nodded his head. "I guess..."

"You just need to give you're self some more time, you will be back to normal before you know it." Will finished standing up and offering Sam his hand. "Now come on, I didn't come out here to get all girlie and talk about our feelings."

Sam blinked up at Will before taking his hand and standing. "Why did you come out here?"

Will began pushing Sam in the direction of the base. "I came to get you because Optimus and Ratchet want to talk with you."

Sam gowned as he was forced in the direction of the med bay. He didn't know what Ratchet and Optimus wanted but he was sure that it would either involve some kind of medical test or some kind of long drawn out speech. The two of them seemed to reach the med bay a lot faster than Sam had wanted to and the moment they were in front of the door it opened showing the shinning room inside. Will didn't push Sam any further; instead he began to back up trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Sorry kid but you are on your own from here." Will said. "Ratchet has been trying to get me to come in for a checkup and I have been doing all I can to avoid that."

With that said Will turned and ran off leaving Sam to deal with the two 'Bots alone. Sighing Sam entered the med bay looking around for Optimus and Ratchet. When he saw that he was alone he started heading to the door himself hoping to get away before one of them came in. Luck was not on his side as the door to Ratchet's office opened and both Optimus and the medic came walking out.

"Samuel, where are you going?" Ratchet asked his optics narrowed.

Sam turned around and gulped as he looked up at the two mechs. "I was... just coming to see you..."

"Of course you where..." Ratchet said shaking his head.

"Hello Sam." Optimus greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Optimus." Sam said with a small smile.

A short laugh came from Ratchet. "I doubt that very highly; if you where fine then you wouldn't be in the state you are in."

Sam tilted his head confused for a moment. "What are you talking about Ratchet?"

Ratchet stopped moving and stared down at Sam for a moment. "Have you not seen you're self?"

Sam shook his head. The heavy sound of grinding gears sounded through the med bay and Ratchet moved quickly to pick Sam up. He gripped him firmly but gently and sat him down on the berth before leaving for a moment. He came back quickly and sat a highly polished piece of metal on the berth in front of Sam.

Sam looked at his reflection for a moment and instantly noticed what Ratchet was talking about. He had large dark marks under his eyes and his skin was pale. His cloths which use to fit him perfectly where now baggy and his hair was a mess.

"Oh my god..." Sam whispered touching the metal.

"Now you see." Ratchet said. "You have been neglecting you're health. I would have called you in here sooner but someone ordered me to wait in hopes that you would see what damage has befallen you."

Sam didn't need to see to know that Ratchet was glaring at Optimus.

"I... I don't understand... I mean I know I haven't been sleeping much but I have spent hours outside in the sun and I do eat..." Sam said.

"You may spend hours outside in the sun Samuel but you hardly eat more than half a meal a day, that is what is making you pale and ill nourished. You're body needs double the intake to keep you healthy." Ratchet said.

"Is... is that why I can't control my abilities?" Sam asked.

"It could be part of the reason." Ratchet said. "There is also another reason why..."

"What is it?" Sam asked. "I can't even do the simplest things anymore..."

"We believe that the powers you get from the AllSpark are tied to your emotions." Optimus said.

"With you being so unstable right now, they are also unstable." Ratchet said.

Not more than a second after Ratchet had spoken the air in the room grew incredible hot, both Optimus and Ratchet looked down at Sam who had his fists clenched and a look of complete anger on his face.

"I AM NOT UNSTABLE!" He yelled.

Several lights shattered as a large wave of power came out from Sam's body.

"Samuel you must calm down!" Ratchet warned.

Whatever the medic was going to say next was cut off as he felt a large force slam against him which almost knocked him to the ground.

"DON"T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!" Sam yelled again several large dents erupting on the berth.

Optimus moved closer to Sam's side and moved down to one knee so his head was closer to Sam's.

"Sam..." Optimus said staying as calm as he could.

Sam turned to look at Optimus and the Prime could see a bright blue light starting to take over the white sections of the boy's eyes.

"Sam please... calm you're self." Optimus said.

Slowly the light faded from Sam's eyes and his face started to relax. The temperature in the room began to lower and the lights that where still on flickered for a moment before settling down. When the light faded completely from Sam's eyes he held his hand to his head and wobbled for a moment before falling to his knees. Optimus reacted instantly and cupped Sam in his large hand. The boy rolled so that he was lying back on Optimus's hand and looking up at the Prime.

"O... Optimus..." He whispered weakly.

"Shhh... I am here Sam." The Prime whispered. "I'll always be here."

A sad smile crossed Sam's face for a moment before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed down as he passed out.

* * *

_**Well? What do you all think? I hope that you liked it I had so much fun writing this chapter. I have to go now so until my next update.**_

_**Remember to Review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok wow this chapter is like crazy over due isn't it? I am so sorry for taking so long with this. Work has been crazy the past few weeks. I have had to work like 12 days in a row with no day off so my creative flow was all dried up. But I had the day off today and got a crazy amount of sleep and was able to finally finish the chapter. **_

_**I hope that you all like it and that it was worth the long wait. Now then enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Sam groaned as the fog that had been covering his mind began to lift. He didn't know how long he had been out but he felt like he had been asleep for a long time. His eyes felt heavy but he forced them open slightly. He was able to see a small beam of light shining down on him and he groaned as the light hurt his eyes. Shutting his eyes again he turned his head slightly so that the light wasn't shining directly on his face. Again he began to open his eyes; he was glad that this time no irritation came from it. He blinked a few times letting the room he was in come into focus. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the section of the med bay meant for humans.

With a grunt he pushed himself up into a sitting position letting his back rest against the head board of the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment as a small wave of pain went through his body.

"Bed sores... not fun" He mumbled as the pain faded.

He opened his eyes again and looked around trying to see if there was anyone else in the room. He sighed when he saw that he was alone. Throwing the covers off himself he swung his legs over the edge and pushed himself out of the bed. He wobbled on his feet for a moment before getting his balance back. Slowly he began to make his way out of the human section of the med bay and into the larger section meant for the Autobots. As he walked he tried to remember what had happened to put him in the med bay but his mind came up blank.

'Ratchet will know what happened.' He thought to himself.

The doors that separated the human section from the Autobot section swung open as Sam got closer to them and then closed behind him once he was through. Looking around the very large room Sam was surprised to see that Ratchet wasn't there. He scratched his head wondering where the medic was.

"Maybe he is in the Rec. Room." He said to himself.

When the Autobots where not patrolling or doing there other duties they normally would relax in the Rec. Room. In truth it was actually a series of hangers connected together so that there was plenty of room for all of them. The base was being added to constantly to make room for the all the Autobots that were coming. There had been four new arrivals in the past month alone and more were on their way.

Leaving the med bay Sam made his way through the hallways making his way slowly to the outside of the large building. He had to stop for a moment and lean against the wall to catch his breath.

'Man... whatever happened must have taken a lot out of me.' He thought.

Once his breath was back he pushed off from the wall and continued on to the exit. Again the door opened as he got closer to it and he stepped out into the day light. He sighed as the sun warmed him up and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. As he walked between the many buildings that made up the base he noticed how quiet and calm everything was. He found it odd that there wasn't more going on but didn't really mind. He passed a few soldiers who looked like they were just enjoying their day, they where currently involved in a heated game of basketball. Sam watched them for a moment before moving on.

He continued walking for a while glad for the clouds in the sky that provided him some shade and the steady breeze that kept him cool. He could feel a small sense of peace wash over him which was a welcome change to the normal brooding that had been his main mood for the longest time. His mood was brightened even more when he heard the loud roar of an engine from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

His smile grew as he felt the warm bumper of the car press up against the back of his legs.

"Hey Bee." He said finally turning around.

The yellow Camaro gleamed in the bright sun light and seemed to be bouncing with delight. A wave of music and voices came from the cabins speakers. The sound told him basically how happy the Autobot was to see him. There was a small click and the driver's side door opened inviting Sam inside. Not wasting a moment Sam jumped into the car and the door shut tightly behind him. Bumblebee revved his engine and peeled off scaring the few soldiers that where around.

Sam laughed happily as the adrenalin rushed through his body from the speed. Bumblebee drove as fast as he responsibly could maneuvering around the buildings and people with ease. The two of them kept on going until Bumblebee finally hit his breaks hard filling the air with the sound of screeching tires. Sam jerked hard in his seat and laughed even though the seat belt had pressed hard into his shoulder.

"Oh god that smells horrible." Sam laughed as the smell of burnt rubber filled his nose.

The car shook with Bumblebee's laughter and he opened the door for Sam to get out. With the smile still on his face Sam stepped out of the cabin and saw that Bumblebee had brought him right to the buildings that where the Rec. Room. Taking a few steps back Sam made sure to give Bumblebee enough room for him to transform. He watched as the shining Camero broke apart and reformed its self into Bumblebee's robot form. With Bumblebee now in his robot form Sam could see just how happy the bot was. The door wings on his back where raised high and moving quickly.

Sam was surprised that Bumblebee hadn't started to fly with how fast they were going.

"What has you all excited Bee?" He asked.

The yellow scout appeared to be too excited to form any actual words. He tried to use his radio to speak but everything that came out was just a jumbled mess of music sounds and odd phrases. Sam shook his head and laughed as a low moan came from Bumblebee.

"It's ok Bee." Sam said. "I am sure I will find out here soon."

The yellow scout seemed to cheer up a little. He picked Sam up and the two of them went into the Rec. Room where a number of other 'bots where. For the most part Sam didn't pay attention to the 'bots that where in the room. He focused on finding Ratchet so he could find out just what had happened. After a moment of not seeing the medic in the building he looked up at Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee... do you know where Ratchet is? I need to talk to him."

The scout looked down at Sam for a moment his head tilted to the side as he thought about the boy's question. After a moment he nodded his head and moved further into the building. With Sam still in his hands, Bumblebee made his way through the crowd of Autobots until he got to the large door that lead to one of the other buildings connected to the Rec. Room. While the first building was used mainly for the 'bots to sit and talk with each other, the second building was filled with items that the Autobots could entertain themselves with. There were several large wall mounted televisions each hooked up for pretty much every channel on the planet. Another set of televisions hooked up to altered gaming consoles so the 'bots could play.

In each corner of the room were large dispensers built into the walls that held the glowing blue cubes of energon that every Cybertronian needed to live. Sam still wasn't sure how they had managed to refine the glowing liquid from the Earth's natural elements but he wouldn't complain about it. Bumblebee made his way through this room as well and left through another door that lead to the third building of the Rec. Room. Unlike the first two buildings, this one had very few 'bots in it. The building had been made so that no sound from the first two buildings could make it through the walls. This meant that the room was deathly quiet.

There were massive shelves filled with thin black pads that where set all around the walls. Sam had never been into this building before but he knew at once what it was.

'A library.' He thought to himself.

He looked around the walls at all the black pads. He had seen many Autobots walking around with pads just like these. He remembered Optimus telling him that they where data pads. The Autobots would use them for reports and things like that. Sam figured that the ones in here where the Cybertronian version off books. Set around the room where large chairs meant for the the Autobots to sit in while they read, Sam saw only three mechs using the chairs.

The first two he didn't know, he figured they must be new to the planet. But the third mech was the one he had been looking for.

"Ratchet." He said softly knowing that the medic would hear him.

True enough the off yellow mech raised his head from the pad he was reading and nodded his head at the two of them. With a soft grunt Ratchet got up from his chair and placed his pad back on the shelf before making his way over to Sam and Bumblebee.

"Hello Samuel." Ratchet greeted in an equally quiet tone. "I am glad to see you are awake. You had many worried for a while."

"I am sorry Ratchet... I didn't mean to worry anyone." Sam told him.

He could feel Bumblebee's large thumb rub up and down his back trying to sooth him.

"There is no need for apologies Sam. You could not control what happened." Ratchet said.

Sam felt a little uneasy at the medic's words. Usually Ratchet would throw a fit if someone got hurt no matter if it was their fault or not. Clearing his throat Sam looked up at Ratchet and asked;

"What did happen?"

The medic was silent for a moment before gesturing to the door. "Maybe this is better discussed somewhere else."

Slowly Sam agreed. He figured that if Ratchet wanted to talk in privet it probably had something to do with the AllSpark power. The three of them left the quiet room and made their way back through the other two before exiting back outside. The moment they were outside Ratchet held out his hand to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee... this is a matter that I think is best kept between Samuel and I for right now." Ratchet told him.

Bumblebee let out a moan and his optics got wide. Sam felt sorry for Bumblebee, he hated talking about things like this without his friend.

"Don't worry Bee..." He said patting the large finger that was wrapped around him. "Once I wrap my head around whatever this is you know that I will tell you."

Bumblebee nodded his head but still let out a sad whine when he handed Sam to Ratchet. The sound even made Ratchet pause for a moment.

"Bumblebee... I believe that Ironhide still needs some help getting thing ready for when the Ark gets here. Perhaps you can help him." Ratchet said.

Some of Bumblebee's happiness came back to him and he nodded his head. He ran a finger over Sam's head once before walking off. With a heavy sigh Ratchet turned and began to walk further into the base.

"What is the Ark?" Sam asked trying to fill the silence that settled between the two of them.

"It's our main ship." Ratchet told him. "When we left Cybertron it was the ship that many if not most of our friends and loved ones boarded."

"And it's coming here?" Sam asked happy that the Autobots where finding all their friends.

"Yes it is." Ratchet said a small smile on his face. "It just entered the solar system this morning."

"Wow... So that must be why Bee was so happy when he found me this morning." Sam mused.

"Most likely... the news of the Ark's arrival has brought joy to many of us here." Ratchet said.

Silence fell between the two of them again as Ratchet entered one of the large buildings that the Autobots had built. Sam had heard about this building but had never really been in it. Bumblebee had told him that this was the main building for the base. It housed their super computer Telitran 1 along with offices for many of the 'bots to get there work done in.

"What are we doing in here?" Sam asked as he saw both Autobot's and humans walking around getting work done.

"We are here to talk with Optimus." Ratchet said. "He needs to be kept up to date on everything that happens on the base and more so with you."

Sam could feel the blood pump through his body faster at the thought of the Prime. He had no idea why talking with Optimus always made him light headed and fuzzy. But more than that there was this growing warmth in him that got bigger every time he was near the Prime.

"Samuel... are you alright?" Ratchet asked as he stepped into an elevator.

"Um... yeah..." Sam said clearing his throat. "W-why do you ask?"

There was a low hum and Sam felt his body tingle.

'Great...' He thought. 'One of Ratchet's scans.'

"Your body temperature has increased, along with blood flow and your heart rate... Also your pheromone levels..."

"Can we not talk about my pheromones please?" Sam cut him off.

He could feel his face burning with embarrassment. He was reminded of his first meeting with Ratchet. He had said the same thing only adding that he thought Sam wanted to mate with Mikaela. Back then he had been right, but this time Sam wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was.

"Samuel..." Ratchet sighed out as the elevator rose up. "You are in a very delicate situation right now. The power you hold within you is beyond anything that any human has ever seen or even comprehended. Even in the glory days of Cybertron we didn't know the full potential of the AllSpark."

"What does that have to do with my pheromones?" Sam asked sulkily his good mood now ruined.

"That power is now inside you Sam... As such it can be very dangerous if you are not in balance with yourself." Ratchet told him. "Any odd change in your body can affect the power making it vastly uncontrollable."

"I know that..." Sam said. "you told me when we first found out about this."

"Do you also remember me telling you that anything odd should be reported to me or Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Sam got quiet and kept his eyes down. He should have known that would come up soon. He always told Ratchet and Optimus if something physical happened but whenever they asked about his emotions and things like that he always told them he was fine, which was a downright lie.

"The power is tied to your emotions Sam... as proof by your inability to use them as of late." Ratchet said softly.

"What do you want me to say then?" Sam asked. He could feel his eyes burning, tears threatening to fall. "You already know what Mikaela did to me. Do you want me to tell you just how it feels to have my heart ripped out?"

"No... but I want you to tell me why you feel the way you do when you are around Optimus." Ratchet said.

Sam's head snapped up his eyes wide, the tears holding just at the edge of his eyes.

"W-what?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Samuel... I am not a cold medic like many claim I am. I have seen my fair share of love in a vast array of living beings. I know what it looks like when two beings care for each other more than anything." Ratchet said.

"I... I don't understand..." Sam said speaking the truth.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "Sam..."

Ratchet was cut off by the elevator opening. The moment it did Optimus was standing on the other side. If he was surprised to see the two of them he hid it well. His optics did go a little wide when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Sam... are you alright?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded wiping the un-fallen tears from his eyes. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

Silence fell between the three of them which was very uncomfortable.

"Was there somewhere you have to be Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

The Prime stood up straighter and shook his head. "No, it can wait."

He stepped to the side and gestured for Ratchet to leave the elevator. Optimus lead the medic and boy down a hallway and to a large room made as his office. The Prime walked into the room and sat behind the large desk. Sam had never been in Optimus' office before. It felt a lot like being called to the principal's office. He half expected to see a large golden tag on the front of the desk that had Optimus' name on it. Ratchet carefully sat Sam down on the top of the desk before sitting down in the large chair opposite the Prime.

"Sam would like to know what happened the other day." Ratchet told Optimus.

The Prime looked at Ratchet confused for a moment.

"I assume there is another reason why you came here." Optimus said. "You could easily have told him what had happened."

"Yes I could, but I did not want to have another episode like last time" Ratchet said. "Had you not have been there then there is no telling how far it would have gone."

"I see." Optimus said leaning back in his chair.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Sam asked.

"Like I told you in the elevator Sam, the power in you is very dangerous and very difficult to control." Ratchet said.

"The other day when you came to the med bay about your health... you did lose control of the power." Optimus said keeping his optics on Sam.

"What?" Sam asked scared. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No... they didn't." Ratchet said. His voice was tight as he remembered the massive wave of power that had slammed into him. "Luckily Optimus was able to calm you before anything happened."

Sam looked up at Optimus and for a moment his eyes unfocused. In his head he saw an image playing like from an old television.

He could feel himself laying in Optimus' hand, looking up at the blue face of the Prime through blurry eyes.

_"O...Optimus?"_

He heard himself say.

_"It's alright Sam. I am here. I will always be here."_

Sam felt the warmth and comfort wash over him again as the memory faded and he saw Optimus' face again.

"Oh god..." He said.

"It's alright Sam." Optimus told him. "It was not your fault."

"But what if it happens again?" He asked. "What if I lose control and someone gets hurt... or worse?"

"It won't happen." Optimus said firmly. "I won't let it happen. I will protect you."

"But who will protect you?" Sam asked. "Ratchet said this power was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. That not even you guys knew what it could do. If I lose control what is to stop me from hurting you?"

"Yourself" Ratchet said calmly.

Both Optimus and Sam looked at Ratchet confused.

"Sam... When you lost control a massive wave of power burst out of you and hit me directly." Ratchet said. "Optimus was standing right next to you and he wasn't affected at all."

Sam looked at Ratchet and then at Optimus more confused than before. "I... I don't understand."

"I agree with Sam." Optimus said.

Ratchet sighed harshly and stood up. "As the humans would say you two are extremely stubborn! Both of you cannot see what is going on here when everyone else can see it as plain as the sun in the sky."

"Ratchet..." Optimus said using his commanding tone but even that did not stop the medic.

"No Prime... I have had enough of being careful about this. The two of you need to stop denying what there is between you two." Ratchet said.

Sam had no idea what to say to any of this. His breathing was hard and he could feel the sweat on his palms. His mouth felt dry which kept him from speaking up. He could even feel the new spark in his chest pulsing quickly.

"Both of you need to admit your feelings to each other now so that you can move on." Ratchet finished harshly. He wouldn't realize until later that he may have been to harsh.

Sam looked up with wide shocked eyes at Ratchet. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of something to say, behind him Optimus was doing the same thing. For the first time in a long time words had failed him. He slowly lowered his optics to look at Sam. At the same time Sam turn his head to look at Optimus. Their eyes/optics locked on each other for a moment.

Sam could feel his spark pulsing fast and the blood pounding in his ears. He wished that the ground would open up and pull him down. While he knew it wouldn't he did have one way of getting out of the situation. He just prayed that it would work. Reaching deep inside himself he grabbed hold of the AllSpark power and pulled it out hard. He let it fill his body with its heat using his mind to try and focus it.

"Sam..." Optimus said his optics wide with fear.

"I'm sorry..." Sam said.

Sucking in a breath Sam closed his eyes tightly and pushed the power out hard. The air rippled with heat and a large flash filled the space he had been in. There was a slight electric buzz before Sam vanished from the top of Optimus' desk leaving the two mechs standing in shocked silence.

* * *

_**Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Once I was back to normal it was a lot of fun to write. Now I just hope that I can get all my other stuff up soon. **_

_**Anyway remember to review and let me know what you think. It has been a while since my ego has been stroked and it needs the stimulation... wow that sounded really dirty didn't it? **_

_**Anyway, Review. I got to go now.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, I am so very sorry for the long wait. Things have been kind of crazy here lately and I do hope that you all forgive me. To make up for it I give you this shiny new chapter with the hope that you will like it and forgive me. _**

**_Other then that I have nothing much to say so I will let you all run wild on the chapter.  
_**

* * *

The moment his feet touched solid ground they collapsed from under him. Instantly Sam rolled onto his back as a massive wave of pain radiated from his chest. The faint smell of burning fabric reached his nose along with the sensation of something burning on his chest. He had been through this experience enough times to know what was going on. He began to rip and pull at his shirt that was quickly burning away from the heat of his glowing spark and the metal that surrounded it. The fabric ripped to shreds easily and before too long the whole thing was off and in a pile a few feet away burning away to nothing.

The pain was showing no signs of weakening and it slowly began to spread over most of his chest and down his abdomen. Sam could feel tears falling from his eyes and every muscle in his body was stretched past there limit. While the experience was a normal thing now, the pain was a lot more intense than in the past. Try as he might, Sam wasn't able to keep himself from yelling out in pain. He screamed until his throat was raw and even then he screamed some more.

To Sam it felt like hours before the pain finally stopped, but in all reality it was only ten minutes. When it was finally over he laid on the ground panting, sweating and shaking violently. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible. He felt as if all the bones in his body had been removed and all that was left was a pile of goo that had at one time been Sam Witwicky. He let out a very small sigh as he felt a gentle whisper of wind ghost over his heated body.

With his eyes closed and his body so weak it didn't take long for him to pass out. His breathing slowed after a time and slowly the heavy coat of sweat on his body dried up leaving his once heated body cool and comfortable. The blue spark in his chest pulsed constantly and glowed brightly as he lay there. When he finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the pale blue sky that was starting to mix with the many different colors of the fading sun. Slowly and with great effort Sam forced himself up into a sitting position. The muscles in his abdomen yelled in protest at the sudden movement.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Sam forced himself up the rest of the way. He sat there for a moment panting at the effort it took to sit up. Once his breathing was back to normal he began to work on standing up. The first few times he tried he fell back down onto his rear, but he was finally able to stand and balance. He didn't try walking just yet since he didn't trust his body enough at the moment. Instead he slowly turned his head from side to side trying to see where he had ended up. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was standing on the hill of the Look Out just outside of Tranquility.

The sloping hill that led down to the city and the single tree that sat on the very top of the hill where all to familiar to him. He spent as much time as he could at this point, he didn't know why but he always felt at peace there. Blinking a few times Sam tried to remember how it was that he had gotten to the Look Out. He didn't see Bumblebee or the rest of the Autobots around so he knew that he wasn't driven there. He had never bothered to get a new bike so he hadn't peddled to the hill. Closing his eyes he raked his brain hard trying to remember something that he was sure was important.

It felt like a light switch clicking on when he finally remembered, and when he did he was horrified.

_"Oh my god... I ran out on Optimus!" _He thought. _"I ran away from him!" _

Sam could feel a large ball of guilt role into his throat as he remembered what had happened in the Prime's office.

_"How could I just run off like that? What Optimus must think of me..." _He thought.

Sam could feel the hot tears welling up under his eye lids, a few dropped down the side of his face leaving cold trails on his cheeks. Rubbing his hands over his eyes and face Sam tried hard to stop the flow of tears. He knew crying wouldn't solve anything.

_"I have to go back... I have to tell Optimus how sorry I am and beg him to forgive me."_ He decided.

Sam patted his pants pockets for a moment before he realized that his cell phone wasn't in them. He groaned as he remembered that he had left it in his room back on the base before he had gone to the med bay. Letting out a small sigh he figured that he had two choices. One was to sit there until the Autobots locked in on the energy he let out, or two he could walk into town shirtless and try and call the base. He didn't like either one of the options but figured that option two was better than just sitting and waiting. Although he realized that he had no idea how long he had been there anyway.

His internal debate was cut short as a loud high pitched whine started to fill the air. Looking up into the slowly darkening sky Sam's eyes widened in horror as he saw the gray jet with the clear black alien markings running along its body. His heart/spark froze and he wasn't able to run from fear. As the jet came closer Sam saw small plates of its metal starting to shift position. As it reached the Look Out it changed direction and shot straight up into the air. It flew up a few hundred feet before the jet broke apart completely and re-formed its self into the large form of Starscream.

The Seeker dropped back down to the Earth and landed with a loud crash on the top of hill. The shock wave sent Sam falling back to the ground and he groaned in pain from the impact. By the time Sam was able to push himself up onto his elbows Starscream was standing over him bent down low so that his large head was dangerously close to Sam. His red optics narrowed in and Sam knew that he was looking over the plates of metal and the spark on his chest.

"So it's true!" The Seeker screeched. "The insect has the AllSpark power within it."

Sam pushed himself backwards along the ground trying to get away from the horror above him. On instinct Sam lifted his hand up trying to draw out the power of the AllSpark. He could feel it running wild inside his body but he wasn't able to pull it out like before. Only the tiniest of sparks ran along his palm before fading to dust.

Starscream chuckled and shook his head. "Is it your fear or something else that holds you back fleshbag?"

Sam didn't know where the sudden boost of strength came from but he suddenly found himself on his feet and running off in the other direction. He prayed that what little speed he had would help him to get away from the Seeker. His luck was not with him as he felt the ground shake and then suddenly something clear and hard was blocking his escape. The only reason he knew something was there was because he had run into it. The hard contact with the clear surface sent him falling to the ground. He heard Starscream laugh loudly as he picked himself up off the ground again. His eyes where wide as he looked around him and saw just what it was that had happened.

"Do you like your new cage?" Starscream taunted looking down at Sam through the clear sections of the cube he had slammed down around him. "I hope so since you will be in there for a long, long, time."

Sam's spark was pulsing fast as he took in the prison he was inside of. The cube had six sides of clear glass or something much like it, they where all held together by large metal edges and bars that ran between them. Sam was instantly reminded of the cube that had been the AllSpark.

"Let me out!" He yelled wishing that the power inside him would listen to him.

Starscream laughed again as he picked up the cube in one hand. He shook it slightly sending the boy inside tumbling around on the smooth surface.

"I don't think so whelp." The Seeker said. "Do not attempt to use any of the AllSpark power to try and escape... the surface you are on will absorb any and all power that is generated by your body. Even now it is absorbing the small amount of power that you constantly leak out."

Sam would have tried to argue with Starscream but another violent shake from the Seeker sent him tumbling head over heels and he bashed the back of his head against one of the glass walls. The back of his head exploded in pain and he thought that he could feel the warm trickle of blood running down his neck. He tried hard but Sam could feel himself starting to slip into unconsciousness. The last thought that ran through Sam's head before he passed out was that he wished that he had never ran away from Optimus.

* * *

Optimus sat behind his desk, his optics fixed on the two small dents that marked the spot that Sam had vanished from. The events of hours before continued to play in his processor. He watched as Sam's face slowly twist from that of discomfort to a look of horror mixed with guilt. Optimus sighed as the image of Sam vanished in a flash of light and the memory ended. Shuttering his optics a few times Optimus let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of the memory and back into the real world. He couldn't help but hold on to a few ill thoughts about Ratchet for forcing this situation on him and Sam. He had been doing all he could to keep his emotions in check and not to force any of them onto the boy. He feared that if he confessed his feelings to Sam then he would run from him. He couldn't help but see the irony in the fact that he had been right to hold onto his feelings.

Optimus sat there trying to think of a way to fix the mess he was in but his thoughts were interrupted as he got a comm signal telling him that someone was outside his door wanting to come in. Taking a moment Optimus sent a data burst to the door telling it to open. Once it was up the Prime saw Ironhide standing on the other side. His face was set in its normal scowl showing that he was once again annoyed with something or another. Optimus shook his head a little forcing his thoughts on Sam to the back of his mind for now.

"Ironhide... is there something that I can do for you?" He asked.

Ironhide shook his head as he walked into Optimus's office. "Tellitran 1 has just got a lock on Samuel's location. I was just about to go and collect him..."

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well, be careful when you get to him. He might be a little... emotional."

Ironhide knew that he wasn't the best when it came to reading other mechs, but not even he missed the sadness in the Prime's voice.

"In that case would you like to come along?" He asked. "I am not the best mech when it comes to emotions."

Optimus shook his head sadly. "No... no, I have some reports that I need to go over."

Ironhide sighed heavily. "Prime..." He didn't finish his sentence; he just shook his head before turning and walking out of his leader's office.

Optimus let his head fall forward until it rested on his chassis. He had no idea what he was doing, he knew that he should be the one to go and get Sam but he was afraid of facing the boy.

_"Primus... what should I do?" _

_

* * *

_

A fresh wave of pain shot through Sam's head as he slowly came back to the waking world. He instantly curled in on himself and clutched at the back of his head as he waited for the pain to fade. His chest heaved as his breathing came in sharp gasps. Slowly the pain began to fade until it was only a slow faint throbbing at the back of his head. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his fogged vision. Forcing himself up Sam leaned his back against the hard vertical surface behind him. He didn't need to look to know what was behind him, or where he was. He could clearly remember the odd cube that Starscream had trapped him in. Gritting his teeth, Sam tried to push himself up to his feet but a wave of weariness washed over him and he was forced to sit back down. His breathing got hard again, he felt as though he had just ran a mile.

_"What is going on?"_ He thought.

A violent shake rocked the cube and Sam was just able to keep from falling over and sliding across the glass floor. With a tired moan Sam gave his head a slight shake trying to clear his double vision. His eyes went wide as he saw several long metallic tentacles sliding up the sides of the cube. His panic began to rise as he watched the metallic tentacles wrap around the cube tightly. They stopped for a brief moment before a hard jerk came again and Sam watched as the whole cube began to be lifted into the air.

"Subject has awakened." A deep monotone voice said. "Cube containment secure, threat level none... continue reanimation."

The voice sent a shiver down Sam's back. It felt cold and void of anything that might be considered an emotion. Sam caught a glimpse of burning red optics past the cubes walls, unlike the optics of the other Decepticons these ones where cold and empty hidden behind a dull glowing visor. They seemed to pierce into his very soul and he felt like he was drowning in ice water. The majority of the feeling faded once the optics where out of sight, but the lingering sense of dread was still there. The dread turned into pure terror as the cube stopped moving and Sam was able to look down and see what was going on below him.

"Nononononono!" He yelled as he looked down on the empty silver/gray form beneath him

Black optics stared back at him from the lifeless body. Its face permanently set in a fierce scowl that would send any sane person running. While he was transfixed with the sight below him, Sam failed to hear the moving of metal plates from all around him. He was snapped back to attention when he felt something cold and metallic clamp down around his left wrist. A second later another clamp came down on his right wrist. The same thing happened to both his feet, the clamps setting around his ankles and pulling him up off the floor. Pulling against the bonds Sam quickly tired himself out and he couldn't help but hang suspended in the middle of the cube. His eyes fixed on the terror bellow him.

"AllSpark power contained. Energy transfer: begin." The cold voice said.

A harsh humming began to fill the cube and Sam could feel a hard vibration shake his bonds. He threw his head back and yelled as he felt something long, hard and sharp pierce his body from under the clamps. They sank in deep before settling. Panting hard with tears sliding down his face, Sam began to feel something being drained from his body. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, but that wasn't the worst of it. A fresh blossom of pain erupted on his chest and expanded down his abdomen, he could feel the same thing moving along his back and slowly crawling up his neck. His head hung down on his collar and his eyes shifted from the body bellow him to the plates of metal that where quickly burning away the flesh on his body.

"No..." He gasped weakly as he watched more of his skin burn away into ashes. Each new plate that emerged seemed to bite at his humanity.

A bright blue glow began to run along the metal bars of the cube as it built in intensity. The humming of the cube was drowned out by the sound of a high pitched whine and the grinding of gears from the body below. The dark black optics of the lifeless body suddenly burst with an intense red glow which made them look as if they where portals straight to hell. The metal teeth ground against each other making sparks fly as the body continued to come back on line. A violent jerk from the cube around him sent a massive wave of power into the body causing it to jump almost a foot in the air. Smoke began to pour from vents in the body and the clawed hands gorged the surface it was resting on. The sneer on its face grew with pent up hate and anger and finally a deafening roar rang out. Even with all the noise and Sam's quickly fading senses, he was able to hear what the Decepticon holding him said.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron."

* * *

**_Well as I said I hope that you liked the chapter. We have something that looks like an actual plot going on, lets see where it leads us._**

**_Now obviously there are a few things that need to be explained, and before you all leave reviews pointing out these questions let me say that things will be explained more or less in the next chapter. _**

**_Now with that said, I do want your opinions on the chapter so please, review and let me know your thoughts on it.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merry Christmas! _**

**_Oh wait... I am a little late for that aren't I? Dang it, I guess it took me longer to write this chapter then I had thought... Oh well, the important thing is that This story is still going strong. If things stay the way I want them to then there shouldn't be to many chapters left. But I am often wrong. Anyway, I hope that everyone had an amazing holiday and that you all got everything that you wanted. I know I did. _**

**_Just because I feel like it I am going to share with you the best gifts that I got. _**

**_First I got War for Cybertron! I have been dying for this game and now its mine! Although I was a little upset with the ending overall I enjoyed it. _**

**_Second I got a box set of all the original Nightmare on Elm Street movies! Which includes Wes Craven's New Nightmare and Freddy Vs. Jason! I love this thing so much! I only wish that it came with the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie. I don't care what anyone says the new Nightmare was freaking awesome! _**

**_Well thoughs where the two that I am mainly excited for. Now that I don't have anything else to say I will leave you all to the new chapter. Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

The gray claws of the reanimated warlord gripped the cube tightly. His fire red optics where narrowed as he scanned over the unconscious figure suspended inside the glass and metal container. He could feel the raw power that was contained inside the boy, the power that was now his to control by means of the cube. His sneer grew as endless possibilities ran through his processor, the first of which was using his new life and power to finally destroy his brother and his retched Autobots.

"You have done well Soundwave." Megaton growled not taking his optics off the cube.

"Cubes construction proved no complications." Soundwave answered in his normal monotone.

"What about me lord Megatron?" Starscream asked stepping a little closer. "I was the one who captured the boy."

"Yes you did... and you were also the one who said that there was no possible way for a human to be the new vessel for the AllSpark." Megatron chuckled. "Had I not left Soundwave in command I would still be rusting at the bottom of the humans water body."

The Seeker shifted his optics away and moved back to his position near the wall. The act didn't fool Megatron, he knew that Starscream was already plotting something that would benefit himself. In truth Megatron was surprised that the Seeker had actually given the boy over to Soundwave instead of keeping him and his power for himself. But Megatron knew that for as cunning as Starscream was, Soundwave was a lot smarter then the Seeker. He more than likely had done something to ensure that Starscream would bring the boy back.

"Your orders Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked cutting into the leaders thoughts.

The claws that gripped the cube scratched along its surface for a moment before Megatron turned his optics to Soundwave."The Autobots will undoubtedly know that we have taken the boy. That knowledge will cause great distress among there ranks."

"When do we strike at the Autobots?" Starscream asked eager to let out some of his anger.

Megatron chuckled. "Not just yet. Let them stew in uncertainty for a while. The fear of what we might do will be almost as bad as what will actually happen."

"And what do you have planned my lord?" The seeker asked his optics narrowed as he tried to get as much information as he could get.

"In time all will know." Megatron said not giving anything away. "Be gone Starscream."

The Seeker looked at his leader for a moment before turning and leaving the room, anger obvious in his walk.

"Soundwave..." Meagtron said calling the mech closer.

The silent mech stepped closer and bowed his head slightly. "Lord Megatron."

Megatron held up the cube with the human inside it. "I believe some upgrades need to be made to this, as well as to myself."

* * *

All throughout the base both the soldiers of NEST and the Autobots where on edge. It hadn't taken long for word of Sam running away to spread through the ranks. While no one other then Optimus and Ratchet knew the reason why he had left, everyone else had heard that the boy was gone. Many where worried that the Decepticons would track the AllSpark energy inside Sam and rush to capture him. A few of the soldiers and mechs tried to assure everyone that Ironhide would bring the boy back but that didn't keep everyone from panicking. Several of the soldiers had already raised the bases defenses, and the 'bots had doubled there patrols looking for any sign of Decepticon activity.

When Ironhide had returned he had instantly been crowded by the ones desperate to know if he had found Sam and brought him back. However the black mech didn't say a word to anyone, he never even changed from his truck form. Instead he forced his way through the crowd and made a 'B' line for Optimus's office. To say that the Prime was worried would be a massive understatement. The truth was that Optimus was going out of his processor with worry, fear and regret. To his credit the Prime never lost his composure. Like always he kept his voice calm and steady using his special skill of giving hope and confidence to the ones around him.

He made sure that Ironhide knew not to tell anyone that Sam had been captured by Starscream. He knew that both the NEST soldiers and the Autobots needed to hear this information from their leaders. So with that thought in mind, Optimus sent Ironhide out to find Will Lennox and to bring him to his office. He would tell the major so that he could inform the NEST soldiers while he himself told the Autobots. A soft buzz in the back of his processor told Optimus that someone was requesting entrance into his office. Filling his tanks with fresh air Optimus made sure that his facial plates didn't show any of the worry that he felt inside.

When the door to his office opened he saw Ironhide walk in holding a disgruntled Will in his hand.

"Optimus..." Will said sounding worried. "What is going on?"

Ironhide sat the man down on top of the Prime's desk then looked to his leader to see if he wanted him to stay or leave.

"Please remain here Ironhide." Optimus said. "I would like for you to tell Will what happened when you got to the Out Look."

"Wait..." Will said. "This is something to do with Sam isn't it?"

Optimus nodded his head. "I am afraid so."

Will sighed and ran his hand over his head. "The Decepticons?"

"Starscream." Ironhide answered in his gruff voice. "I arrived at the Out Look just as he took off. I saw Samuel in some kind of containment cube."

Will let his head fall onto his collar and shook it slightly. "This is not good."

"As you humans say; that is an understatement." Ironhide grunted.

"We need to figure out where the Decepticons took him." Will said ignoring the weapons specialist.

"It won't be that simple." Optimus said. "The Decepticons are masters of stealth and could have made their base anywhere on the planet."

"Knowing them they probably have several bases located in the most unlikely of places." Ironhide added.

"Can't we just scan for the AllSpark energy from Sam?" Will asked.

"We could try, but I doubt it would be of any use." Optimus answered sadly.

"The containment cube that Starscream had with him more then likely blocks the energy signature." Ironhide said. "Its just like the shield around the base which blocks our radiation and frequencies from being detected."

"Perfect." Will grunted scratching at his head.

"Our best course of action would be to double or even triple the amount of patrols." Optimus said.

"They should expand to cover more area as well." Ironhide added. "I doubt that the Decepticons would build there base anywhere near here."

"Wait..." Will interrupted. "Why wouldn't they think to build one around here? They have no idea that our base is here."

"True, but our base is little more than an Earth hour from the city where Samuel lives." Optimus said. "They will know that there will always be some Autobots watching the city in order to protect the boy and his parents."

Will nodded his head. He felt kind of dumb for not thinking of that on his own. "Ok... so we spread out and try to find them. I can have the NEST soldiers go through cities and other areas. Ratchet has been working on less conspicuous devices that can scan for energy signatures."

"Agreed." Optimus said nodding his head. "I will inform him to make it his top priority."

"What else should we do?" Ironhide asked fingering one of his cannons.

"I am afraid that there is not much more that we can do." Optimus said. "But I am sure that we won't have to wait long to find out what the Decepticons have planned. Without Megatron leading them there is a power struggle among there ranks."

"No doubt Starscream will be eager to prove that he should lead." Ironhide said.

"Not to bring things down even more." Will started. "But since Sam is basically the AllSpark and the Decepticons have Sam, what is to stop the Decepticons from using the power inside him to bring Megatron back?"

Optimus and Ironhide shared glances with each other before looking back down at Will.

"I mean, Ratchet told me a while ago that once Sam gained full control of his power that you all hoped that he could not only bring new life to your race but maybe he could bring Jazz and a few others back." Will continued.

"But that is just a theory." Ironhide said looking at Optimus. "Just wishful thinking... isn't it?"

Optimus shuttered his optics and shook his head. "It seems that things are much more dangerous then we thought."

* * *

A very low moan managed to find its way from Sam's throat. His entire body hurt. He felt beaten and broken and more than half of his body felt as if it was on fire. Parting his eyes a bit all he could manage to see was one large gray blur. He tried to listen to what was going on around him but no sound registered in his brain. He wasn't sure if he was just too out of it to hear or if he even could hear at all. A burning pain raced through his body from both his arms and legs. His breathing got sharp and he managed to work out the fact that he was still suspended in mid air. Whatever had forced its way through his arms and legs was still invading his body. With every slight movement he could feel the hot rods of metal grinding against his bones. He wanted to scream but his voice wasn't working any more. Each time he swallowed it was like drinking liquid metal.

He was sure that he could feel blood sliding down his throat which only made him swallow more. Blinking his eyes a few times he managed to clear them a little of the fog that covered them. His vision wasn't clear but he could make out some things. He could see that he was still in the cube that Starscream had put him in, and as far as he knew there was only one being in the room with him. Squinting his eyes he realized that the being that was there was the big Decepticon that had the tentacles. At the moment the 'Con's back was to Sam. He seemed to be working on something but Sam couldn't see what it was. Desperate he tried to draw on his power. Reaching deep inside himself he found the ball of pulsing light and tried to draw it to the surface. But before it could move at all it began to shrink back and what little strength Sam had left him as the power was instantly sucked away.

He quickly let go of the power and was relieved when the draining stopped. Letting his head hang low he breathed heavily through his mouth. The smell of burning skin reached his nose and he let out a small whimper as another section of metal burned away some more of his body. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ride through the pain without making any noise. When the pain finally stopped Sam let his mouth hang open so he could pull in as much air as he could. Even then it still felt like his lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. They burned on every inhale and went numb on every exhale.

Looking through his blurry eyes, Sam was just able to see that the Decepticon who was in the room with him seemed to be finished with what ever he had been doing. He could feel the vibrations from the 'Con's massive steps as they shook the cube. Sam tried to shake his head and tell the monster to get away from him, but he was far to weak to do more then roll his head. Another hard vibration ran through the cube as the tentacles began to wrap around it again. Sam tried his hardest to yell but nothing came out but a pitiful whine. It wasn't until he was face to face with the Decepticon that he noticed that he was speaking. Sam watched the 'Con's metallic face plates move as it spoke but nothing it was saying registered in his mind.

_"Oh god!" _Sam thought. _"I'm deaf!" _

Sam continued to watch the mech as it turned back around and started walking back to where it had been before. It wasn't until the Decepticon turned the cube around that Sam could finally see what he had been working on. Laying on a gigantic berth was the reanimated Megatron. His chest plates where open showing his spark which pulsed strongly inside his spark chamber. Sam saw Megatron's optics burn with anger as they looked at him. He felt as if his very soul was burning from the heated gaze. The Decepticon that was holding him stopped his progression and moved Sam forward so that the cube he was held in was hanging directly over the warlords spark. The two Decepticon's exchanged words, none of which Sam could hear. Finally Megatron nodded his head and Sam watched in horror as the cube he was in began to get lowered down.

Lower and lower the cube sank until the very bottom of it reached the opening of the spark chamber. Now that he was so close to it, Sam could see that the armor on Megatron's chest was a lot thicker than it had looked the last time he had seen the mech. Sam spared a glance down and saw the spark pulsing rapidly under him, it seemed to be trying to reach him. His eyes snapped away from the glowing ball of energy as a massive jerk rocked the cube. Looking around as quick as he could, Sam saw several thick cables and wires starting to extend from Megatron's chest. The instant they touched the walls of the cube they seemed to melt into the glass and metal. Only small lines of light marked the areas where they penetrated the cube.

Several of the wires forced there way into the cube and began to snake there way over the restraints that held him. The closer they got the more Sam tried to struggle. When the first one reached his right arm Sam knew what was about to happen. Even so nothing could prepare him for the pain. As that first wire forced its way through his skin Sam jerked his head back with his mouth wide open. His silent scream forcing what little air he had in his lungs out. He could feel blood running down his arm, but what was worse was the fact that he could feel the wire as it moved inside his body. The worst pain of all came as the wire began to wrap around his bone ripping the muscle from it natural spot.

Before the first wire even stopped moving another wire forced its way into his left leg. The pain from the second wire was worse than the first. Less than a second after the second wire had entered his body, a third forced its way in. Soon Sam's entire body felt like it was melting as dozens of wires forced there way into his body. The only parts of his body that had been left alone where the spots where metal had already taken root.

Finally after what felt like an eternity. The cables and cords stopped moving and settled. With little strength left in him, Sam managed to lift his head up just in time to watch the thick metal plates of Megatron's chest close up around the cube. Darkness engulfed Sam's vision. The only source of light was the glow of Megatron's spark, but it did little to drive away the darkness around Sam. As darkness began to creep into his eyes, Sam finally managed to find a small portion of his voice. Just enough to let out a loud terror filled scream that echoed in the cold metal darkness.

* * *

**_Gods you must all hate me huh? It seems like every chapter I write for every story always ends with a cliffhanger. I don't know why that is... maybe I like to torture you ^_^ _**

**_Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. _**

**_Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, I know its been a very long time since I have updated this story. I am very very sorry about that. Life has been crazy and its been hard to find time to sit and write. Also inspiration is hard to come by as well. When I do get it, I am usually not near anything to write it down on. So to that I have to also say how sorry I am that this chapter is so short. I hate putting out such short chapters but I decided that I needed to put this up so you all know that I am still here and working on this. **_

___**As far as this chapter goes, I kind of like it but its not what I had truly wanted to do. I don't know, it just feels kind of off to me. I may just be strange but let me know what you all think. **_

* * *

A shudder ran through Optiumus's frame as a strong pules rippled from his spark. He fought the urge to bring his battle mask out as a feeling of ill over took him. It wasn't the first time that this had happened to him. Ever since Sam had been taken by Starscream more then two weeks ago he had been having the same feeling of foreboding. He could feel something coming, something far worse then anything that had come before. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen but he knew that one way or another everything they had been fighting for would come to an end. He just hoped that when the coming storm broke that they would still be standing and that Sam would be alright.

A loud explosion shook Optimus from his thoughts. At first he thought that it was simply Ironhide working on the target range, but he was proved wrong when a message come to him from the black mech.

**::Optimus... you should come out and see this.:: **

Confused by the message Optimus quickly made his way out of the hanger he had been in and stood out in the open looking around for whatever it was that he was suppose to be seeing. Moving quickly Optimus found Ironhide standing a fare distance from the main hanger along with several other Autobots and more then a few of the human soldiers.

"Ironhide." Optimus greeted his old friend. "What has happened?"

Ironhide didn't turn to look at the Prime. He simply nodded his head in the direction he was facing and said; "I've never seen anything like it."

Looking in the same direction, Optimus saw the same barren stretch of dessert that surrounded each side of there base. It wasn't anything new, but it didn't take long for Optimus to realize that the dessert wasn't what everyone was looking at. A massive cloud was slowly crawling across the sky in the distance. Its ink blackness blocking the sun completely from the ground covering it in complete darkness. Small bolts of lightning could be seen darting around inside the storm cloud each one was followed by a massive rumble of thunder.

"We have seen worse storms on other worlds Ironhide..." Optimus said not sure why his Autobots where acting in such a way.

Ironhide shook his head. "Not like this Optimus... scan it and see what I mean."

Confused by the odd request Optimus slowly began to scan the coming storm clouds. At first nothing unusual came up, but as the scan ran deeper into the moving mass a new reading began to show up. Optimus's optics grew wider as he pushed his scanners to there limit trying to get as much information as he could.

"This is impossible..." Optimus said.

"That's what I thought..." Ironhide replied. "But every mech here got the same readings."

Both Optimus and Ironhide stared at the dark clouds as they continued to draw closer and closer. The feeling of foreboding began to swell up inside Optimus again and he knew what was coming. A bright flash of lightning burst out from the cloud and erupted on the desert ground followed quickly by a massive explosion. The energy ripple that washed over them all from the explosion couldn't be anything else.

"Sam..." Optimus whispered to himself, his spark aching from the knowledge of what this show of power must be doing to the boy.

The dark clouds began to drift over the base and it didn't take long before the entire sky was blocked by the clouds. The raw power could be felt by the humans as well as the Autobots. Another massive bolt of lightning burst out from the clouds and struck right in the center of the base. Everyone watched in shock as the bolt passed right through the shields protecting the base. From the spot that the bolt passed through a ripple ran through the air as the shield began to dissolve. A series of explosions erupted around the entire base as each of the shield generators began to overload and explode.

Turning back to face the direction the storm had come from Optimus could just make out a series of figures standing in the distance. Each one stood ready to strike and in the center of there group stood the mech that Optimus would know any where. His burning red optics met with his and his cruel laughter sounded out louder then anything else. Optimus clenched his fists tightly as his battle mask slid into place.

"Megatron." He growled watching his fallen brother begin his march forward.

* * *

Megatron couldn't keep the grin from lifting his facial plates. Everything he had ever worked for was about to come to a head. He would wipe out the Autobots, kill his unworthy brother and bring about the new rein of Cybertron with him as its supreme ruler. Added to all that, the shear power that was running like lightning throughout his entire being. The pure power of the AllSpark was coursing through him just waiting for him to unleash it. His optics burned an unnatural color, no longer there normal bright red nether wore they there long lost blue. Now they glowed a brilliant hot white and crackled with power.

He could feel everything around him with a new clarity. He didn't need his scanners to tell him where his Decepticons where or where the Autobots where. He could see each and every one. He could feel there sparks pulsing and he could see there every strength and ever weakness. To a lesser extent he could even see the pathetic humans. Since they didn't have a spark it was more that he could feel where they where. The small amount of energy that there bodies produced gave away there positions and he could see how to manipulate that energy if he so wished.

Unable to hold back any more, Megatron let out a thunderous laugh that carried all the way to the Autobot base.

"Shall we begin our attack my lord?" One of his soldiers asked.

Megatron could hear the eagerness in the 'Cons voice. They where all desperate to prove themselves to there leader and he knew it. Nodding his head he unleashed his forces on the Autobots.

"Kill them all!" He yelled. "But leave the Prime for me!"

The gathered Decepticons roared there battle cries and rushed at the base. There weapons engaged they stormed through what was left of the Autobot's defenses and began there assault.

* * *

No longer able to feel anything Sam hung in the darkness, broken and beaten he welcomed the numbness that had fallen over him. He knew that the pain wasn't gone, his body was just refusing to acknowledge the pain for the moment. Any second the pain would return and bring with it a fresh wave of agony that would drag him down deeper into his living hell. But for the moment Sam could breath. Not literally since he had long ago felt his lungs rip to shreds and burn away. The fact that he was living without breathing was not a relief like it would be for other people. In truth he wished that he had suffocated long ago if it meant being free from his prison.

He tried to think of something, anything but his mind didn't seem to want to work which didn't surprise him. Pretty much every part of his body had stopped working soon after his decent into darkness. Part of him wondered what was going on in the outside world, but then anther part of him decided that he didn't really care. Even if he knew what horrors where going on out side, it wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

A tug at the back of his mind told him that Megatron was once again pulling the AllSpark power from his body. Again Sam thanked the fact that he was numb so that he couldn't feel the intense pain at that moment. The tugging continued for a time before finally dying down to a slight irritation at the very back of his mind.

_"I wonder how much of me is still human..." _He briefly thought. _"Not that it matters, not like I'll be leaving here any time soon."_

These thoughts continued to swim in what left of his mind only adding to his hopelessness. Letting his eyes close, Sam tried to not think about anything. Trying to think only made his head hurt more. As his eyes closed and his mind started to fade out a small point of light broke into his darkness. The light wasn't bright, in fact in any other event it wouldn't even be considered light. The point was simply not as pitch black as everything else was. Opening his eyes Sam looked around as much as he could, but he was once again swimming in an endless sea of blackness. Thinking nothing of it he closed his eyes again and once more let his mind start to fade.

Once more the spot appeared. Slightly irritated by its return Sam wished that he could work his voice if only to yell at what ever it was to go away and leave him alone. Unable to move his attention from the point of light, he continued to focus on it until he began to notice something off about it. The more attention he paid to it, the larger it seemed to grow. As it grew in size he began to notice dark shapes moving inside it. However he couldn't tell what they where. They moved to fast and there out lines constantly blurred as if he where seeing them through fogged glass. No matter how hard he focused on them the shapes never came into focus or grew any more definition then there blurry out lines.

Feeling a shudder run through his body Sam's eyes snapped open and the images vanished. That was the last thing on his mind however as he realized what the shudder meant.

_"Please no..."_ He thought.

Less then a second later fire erupted throughout his body and it he felt as if each of his bones where shattering into dust. He screamed inside his head as his mind once more began to register the immense pain that he was in. As his body and mind continued to writhe in torment he knew that even if his body survived that his mind would be nothing but broken fragments.

* * *

_**Like I said, Im sorry for it being so short. I promise the next one will be longer and better then this was. I would very much like to know what you all think about this chapter since I am not sure about it at all. So please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

___**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me all this time. I am sorry that my updating has been so crappy. I will do what I can to improve on that. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello once again everyone! It has been a long while since my last update of... anything... For that I am truly sorry. But things have been crazy for me. Good news though, I have finally departed from the Military so I should have plenty of time to update more! So anyway here is the new chapter I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter itself. I don't know. I may scrap it later and re do it.**_

* * *

The darkness was all he could see, on occasion more of the blurred images of the outside world would dance across his mind but for the most part he tried to ignore them. Sam didn't want the guilt of knowing that people where suffering while he was trapped weighing him down more than he already was. with every passing moment he could feel a pressure building in his mind, and the more it grew the less human he felt. True he hadn't felt much like a human since the AllSpark started to change his body, but what he was experiencing now felt... different. While he felt more alien the more his body changed he had always still felt human because he was able to look back on his memories and remember who he had been. Now, however, he was having a hard time of remembering most of anything from his life. All his mind was filled with was pain and agony.

His body gave a violent jerk as another fresh wave of pain exploded through him. He could feel the energy being drained from his body and as the power left the pressure in his mind grew another ten fold. He wanted to yell, to scream as loud and hard as he could until someone came and saved him... but no one did. The pain continued and he was alone. Through the blackness and the pain a light came, it looked almost the same as it did every other time before except the images that came with it where clearer. Through the haze of agony he could make out things and people more distinctly.

He wanted to shut out the images, he didn't want the emotional pain that came with them. This time however, he wasn't able to block them out. Simply because the image in front of him was of the one person that he could still remember caring about.

_"Optimus..."_ He whispered in his mind.

He felt the pressure build.

_"Optimus..." _He watched as the Prime was forced to his knees with his arms held behind him by two Decepticons.

The pressure grew more intense.

_"Optimus..."_ He saw a large jagged blade raise up in front of the Prime's helm. It scratched along his face plates leaving a large gash of bent and twisted metal.

He could feel something in his mind start to give way.

_"Optimus..."_ The blade lifted up out of sight for a moment. Everything stopped for a spark pulse... Then the blade came crashing down. It moved like lightning and struck like thunder, right through Optimus's chest plates. Sam saw the light flicker in the Prime's optics. His battle mask moved as if he was trying to speak but if anything came out Sam didn't hear it.

The light faded from Optimus's optics and his body went limp. Sam watched as Megatron's stabilizing servo came into view and pressed against the Prime's helm. With a forceful kick he knocked Optimus off his blade and Sam felt his laughter as the body hit the ground lifeless and empty.

"OPTIMUS!" He yelled as whatever had been building in his mind finally snapped.

He felt power surge through his body and every wire and gear he had tightened trying to hold that power in. His mind faded to nothing as he let the power wash over him.

* * *

The battle was lost nearly as soon as it had begun. Optimus knew this but he couldn't let this fact dictate his actions. He needed to stay strong for his 'bots. He contemplated giving the order to run but he knew that it wouldn't matter, with Megatron's new power there would be no place for the Autobot's to run. So stealing his mind Optimus kept fighting, kept moving forward, he would continue to fight until his final moment. It wasn't long though until it seemed like his final moment was upon him. Two Decepticons managed to disarm him and forced his servos behind his back.

The two forced his servos until he could hear the gears grinding and the energon lines rip open. He quickly shut off the pain receptors that where in his servos before the pain registered in his processor. Forcing his helm to move he quickly looked around the area to see what was happening to the rest of his Autobots and the human soldiers.

To his horror he saw each Autobot being held in the same manner as he was. The humans where forced at cannon point to kneel with there hands on top of there heads. Optimus could see the look of anger and defiance in each soldier; Human and Autobot alike.

**_::No matter what remain strong::_** Optimus sent the comm to each Autobot and to the ear pieces that Will and his team had.

Looking up Optimus watched as his fallen brother slowly moved in his direction. His optics burning bright with power. The Prime noticed how they kept flickering from there normal bright red to a blazing white.

"Well, well..." Megatron gloated. "The mighty Prime kneeling before me. How I knew this day would come!"

Optimus remind silent his optics hard.

"What? No final words of defiance? No grand speech about never giving up?" Megatron chuckled as he transformed his right servo into a long jagged blade.

"Very well..." He said as he lowered the blade slowly down the Primes facial plates. The screeching of metal ripping filled the air and all the captured worriers flinched at the sound and at the pain they knew the Prime was going through.

Raising the blade up and behind him, Megatron gave his former brother a final sneer before he plunged the blade through the Prime's spark chamber. Thanks to the AllSpark burning in his chest, Megatron could feel every pulse leaving the Prime's body as the spark grew weaker and weaker. He left the blade in the Prime's chest until at last he felt the spark shatter completely.

"S...Sa...m..." Optimus gasped before the light faded from his optics and his body slumped as the life left his form.

Laughing loudly Megatron brought up his stabilizing servo and pressed the bottom of it to the Prime's helm and used it to push the Prime off his blade. Megatron continued to laugh even after the final gear stopped turning in the Prime's body. So lost in his victory the war lord didn't notice how none of his Decepticon's where celebrating with him. He continued to not notice until a cold chill ran through his spark. Looking at the others gathered he did notice that each Cybertronian looked as if the same thing had happened to them. Even the humans shifted and where looking around nervous.

"What is this?" Megatron asked out loud as he looked down at the Prime's body.

Before he could do anything Megatron collapsed onto his knees as a great pain over came his body. His optics began to dim and his vision faded slightly. A warning popped up in his telling him that his power was dangerously low.

"What trickery is this!?" He gasped.

Everyone gathered watched in shock and aw as the giant Decepticon leader began to scream in pain and started to claw at his chest plates. No one could move transfixed at the events going on in front of them. It wasn't until a shock wave pulsed from where Megatron was that they began to move.

Lowering there weapons the Decepticon's slowly backed away from there leader. Likewise both the Human's and Autobots rose from there knees and started to back away also.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Ironhide asked the medic.

"I.. I'm not sure..." Ratchet said. "His energon levels are in flux and won't stabilize."

"'Dat's good ain't it?" Skidz asked.

"No its extremely bad!" Ratchet snapped. "Unstable energon explodes with the force of a nuclear bomb!"

"Wait that doesn't make seance." Will said. "We've killed dozens of Decepticon's since this whole thing started. Why haven't there been any explosions from that?"

"Because human..." Starscream chimed in from a few yards away. "Even when a Cybertronian dies our energon will remain stable for one Earth year before it gets to the detonation point."

"So then why is his so unstable?" Epp's asked not even fazed by the fact that Starscream offered up information to them.

"Something is causing Megatron's energon to become unstable..." Ratchet said as he ran a few scans. "...and whatever is doing that is also causing a massive amount of energy to collect right next to his spark chamber!"

A high pitched wine began to emit from Megatron who had continued to scream through the others exchange. His yells reached such a pitch that all the glass objects within a 100 mile radius shattered to dust. The Bot's instantly turned off there audio receptors and the humans did what they could to cover there ears.

At the height of Megatron's fit he suddenly stopped and collapsed and didn't move. One by one everyone gathered began to recover.

"What..." Will started to ask but was interrupted as a massive wind started to blow.

Dust and dirt flew in a massive cloud around them all and the Autobot's quickly rushed to cover the humans so they didn't get ripped apart by the storm. Everyone watched as the storm picked up.

"It's condensing!" Ironhide yelled.

They watched as sure enough the wind and dirt was forcing itself into a single point. From the sky a massive bolt of lightning struck the center of the storm causing the area around it to explode outward.

It took several minutes for the dust to clear but when it did the dark clouds that had been hanging over head since the battle began where gone. The sun shown brightly and the wind was calm and quiet. As one everyone turned to look at where the lightning had struck. From the smoke still rising from the hole a figure began to step forward.

"That's... that's impossible..." Epp's said as they got there first look at the being.

It looked like a human sized mech, but unlike the others this one was not made of metal. Where the metal should be was nothing but condensed plates of what looked like pure light. They could all see the things bright optics looking over each of them before settling on the empty shell of the Prime.

A slight wave of power pulsed from the mech and forced everyone to there knees. Even when they tried to rise they found that they couldn't. They all watched in shocked silence as the being made its way closer to the fallen Prime. Before lone it had made it's way to where the Prime's helm rested. It placed its servo onto Optimus's helm and shuttered its optics. Everyone gasped in shock and aw as the ripped metal on the Prime's body began to mend itself back together. Every scratch and every fleck of paint was restored to the fallen Prime. But it didn't end there.

With another pulse from the mech it stepped back and waited. Within the minute everyone could hear the unmistakable sound of Optimus's gears starting to turn again as life was restored to Optimus Prime.

* * *

_**So... There it is. Not much else to say. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Again, I may re-write it.  
**_

_**Also on a side note I have been giving some thought to doing some original writing projects for you guys to hold you all over between these chapters. If you want a story written for you just shoot me a PM with what you want the story to be about. A small plot summery, and a few characters you will want in it. This is all free of course but donations are always welcome lol just kidding. **_


End file.
